Him, He, Zexion
by Forced Smile
Summary: After being in an accident, Demyx struggles to find his husband. AU, Zemyx, Demyx POV, Half-assed


Disclaimer: Me no own Zexion, Demyx, or Doctor!Ansem

So, Oneshot for CloakedxSchemer. I got really, really lazy on this, so, apologies. I had NO idea where this was going. XD So, enjoy, if it is possible. xD

* * *

My hands shook and my breath was coming out in short gasps. I couldn't feel anything around me. I could hear quiet voices. I picked out as many sentences as possible.

"My god, is he all right?"

"By george, look at the cut!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Call an ambulance!" his voice was hysteric; I'd never seen him so emotional. If I could have, I would have chuckled, but I knew if I allowed my vocal cords action that I'd scream, so I kept them still. The whispers continued, and my numbness was becoming pain. "God damn it, someone call an ambulance!" he continued, his voice breaking. Was he crying?

"Hello," a soprano voice spoke, her voice shaking. "I have an emergency, yes, we have a young man who was --- -- - ---." What did she say? "Yes, he's breathing. Please, he needs an ambulance." she continued to speak the address. The pain was growing quickly. My head was throbbing, and my arm felt as though it would fall off.

"Hold on, Demyx. It'll be fine. It'll be fine. You'll be fine." he repeated the sentence. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter. I wanted to comfort him; hug him, kiss him, tell him everything would be fine. But even I didn't know if I would be lying. At the same time, I didn't want to see him like this. He barely ever cried; when he did only the most heartbreaking things had happened.

Was I breaking his heart? I quickly discarded the thought. I forced a smile, my eyes still closed, and went to take his hand; a sharp snap stopped me. I hissed in pain as my arm broke; it must have been cracked pretty badly if such a simple action did such harsh damage.

"Demyx, what's wrong? Are you ok?" He was smart, he should have been able to answer such a stupid question. I wanted to answer him, I wanted to answer him so badly.

I slipped into unconsciousness as soon as I had attempted to move my arm again.

**____________________________**

"Demyx? Demyx, open your eyes." I woke with a shudder, sitting straight up in bed. My heart was beating impossibly fast; and my arm quickly reacted with a stabbing ache, I was quickly pushed back down before I could appropriately take in any of my surroundings.

I was in a bed. That much was easy to tell. It was extremely bright, another easy characteristic. Everything was white and sterile, and as I looked around I found the face of a blonde-haired man in a white coat in the seat beside me.

"Son, do you remember anything?" he asked slowly, taking out a pocket light. "Follow the light." he waved it back and forth in front of my face as I followed it's path. He then pocketed it. "He's reacting; good." he mumbled to himself. Then he repeated his question. "Do you remember anything?"

I looked around again. There was a vase of flowers on my bed-stand, a large, blue teddy-bear sitting on the lap of an even larger yellow teddy-bear. A few note cards, some tea in a large mug that had gone cold; it no longer steamed. I glanced around frantically this time, my eyes stung a little. I sat back up; slower then before.

"Where…. Is he?" I choked out, coughing only moments after. Each cough hurt my stomach.

"Your husband? He's outside. But Demyx, please pay attention. Do you remember what happened?"

"Uuuuh," my mind was blank. I remembered vaguely the things I felt; fear; pain; want; relief. Why was I here? "Was I hurt?"

No duh.

"You… get some rest son." he nodded and sighed, rising from his stool. I quickly jumped into hysteretic and the beeping of the machine next to me picked up; he whipped around quickly in response. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Can I talk to him? Please?"

"You need your rest."

"Please."

"Y-" I watched as his sentence died in his throat, a reaction to the dirty look I was giving him I supposed. Sighing he turned back to the door. I felt my pulse regulate in my chest cavity, and slid back down onto the pillow. I laid there patiently waiting for the door to open.

Ten minutes later it still hadn't.

Twenty minutes later.

Thirty.

Then sleep.

**____________________________**

My eyes fluttered open drowsily and I attempted to close them and turn over, but I was stopped by the surrounding plugs and tubes clinging to my veins and several other body parts. I yawned slightly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Ah, your awake." his voice was soft and close, it caused me to jump none the less. "Please don't strain yourself." I turned towards the source of the voice and smiled. His face was gentle, his eye- the other being completely hidden from view by his unusual bangs- still icy blue but he had dark, purple circles underneath them, red and puffy, his face had a few bandages and a bruise or two on his arms placed carefully in his lap, and he had somehow aged twenty years in the past… how long had it been again? "You gave me quite a scare." he continued, his gaze locked on me. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. You, Zexion?"

He smiled warmly at me.

**____________________________**

Zexion and Demyx walked out of the hospital, hand in hand a few months later. Demyx suffered minor memory loss from his extremely severe car crash. He almost was sent back to the hospital upon discovery of his twisted and mangled heap of scrap metal that was the remainders of his car.

The two are married to this day.


End file.
